Is it really worth it ?
by EvilAngel38
Summary: Un accident et... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Coucou les amis :) Désolé de ne pas être plus présente sur NBTS mais je présente le symptôme le plus redouté de tous les auteurs: le syndrome de la page blanche...! Et je n'arrive pas à m'en ****débarrasser. **

**Enfin bref, me revoilà aujourd'hui pour ce qui était supposé être un OS, mais qui est finalement devenu une mini-fic à chapitre ;) Déjà terminée, il n'y aura pas de temps d'attente entre les chapitres puisque je posterais tout les jours :) **

**Par contre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, car le sujet est assez spécial pour ne pas dire bizarre... Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous retrouve demain pour ceux qui ont le courage de la lire ;) **

**Merci à ma bêta et à ma fabuleuse amie MalAsherGrey pour leur soutien et leurs encouragements :D**

**Je vais aussi en profiter pour remercier les reviews pas si anonymes que ça sur mes autres histoires :) Peut être que si elles passent par là... ^^ Donc merci à Ptitebouille et à ImejiTheFolle pour avoir lu et au plaisir de vous revoir :)**

**J'en ai fini avec mon blabla et vous laisse à la lecture :D**

**A demain, pour la suite ;)**

_**Chapitre 1**__** :**_ **Monstre amnésique ou amnésie monstrueuse ?**

Douleur…

Lumière beaucoup trop vive…

Douleur horrible dans ma tête…

Bips assourdissant autour de moi…

Douleur dans tout mon corps…

**I was young but I wasn't naive**

_(J'étais jeune mais pas naïf)_

**I watched helpless as he turned around to leave**

_(J'ai regardé impuissant alors qu'il se retournait pour partir)_

**And still I have the pain I have to carry**

_(Et encore j'ai cette peine que je dois porter)_

**A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried**

_(Un passé si profond que tu ne pourrais même pas l'enterrer si tu essayais)_

J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour acclimater mes yeux à cette lumière d'hôpital que je déteste tant. Trop de souvenirs remontent en moi, des souvenirs qui me font mal. Les derniers instants que j'ai eu avec ma mère se sont passés ici, cela remonte maintenant à dix ans. Les larmes montent et je ne peux rien faire pour les endiguer. Je déteste atterrir ici !

Une pression légère s'exerce sur ma main, douce et chaleureuse.

« Stiles ? »

Cette voix, il me semble la connaître… Mais je n'arrive pas à me remettre dans le contexte.

D'où est-ce que je la connais ?

A qui appartient-elle ?

Je ne sais pas…

Comme le dit le dicton, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, je tourne la tête vers cette personne qui m'appelle.

« Stiles ? Enfin, tu es réveillé ! Espèce d'idiot ! Quelle idée d'aller se jeter sur un chasseur ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Je peux me protéger tout seul, pas toi ! Je ne serai pas toujours là pour sauver ta carcasse d'humain ! ».

La voix chaude et grave appartient à un homme qui se tient dans un fauteuil à côté de mon lit. La mine grave, les cheveux en bataille et des cernes sombres sous ses beaux yeux verts… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aime pas voir cela sur le visage de cet homme aux allures de mannequin…

Qui est-il pour moi, je ne sais pas… Mais j'aimerais bien le savoir car apparemment, j'ai l'air important pour lui, vu les traces de larmes sur ses joues rugueuses d'une barbe de quelques jours. Son pouce exerce de légères caresses sur ma main, ce qui me donne envie de retourner dans les bras de Morphée… Mais je me dois de poser cette question qui me brûle les lèvres :

« Qui êtes-vous ? ». Il se tend, comme choqué par ma question.

Je reconnais à peine ma voix tant elle est éraillée et faible… Depuis combien de temps je suis inconscient ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de chasseur ? Qui est ce type dont je ne connais pas le nom, mais qui lui me connaît bien d'après ce qu'il a dit ?… Autant de questions qui s'ajoutent, qui se bousculent… Qui accentuent mon mal de tête… Je laisse, sans le faire exprès, un gémissement de douleur s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres… Mais je ne veux pas paraître faible devant Lui ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Ce sentiment est étrange… Mais qui est-il pour me faire cet effet-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Je l'entends se lever, il serre ma main plus fort avant de dire précipitamment :

« Stiles ? Où as-tu mal ? Je vais chercher un médecin… ».

Et il s'éloigna… Laissant une sensation de vide et de froid en moi… C'est comme si cet homme que je ne connais pas était vital à ma survie, comme si j'allais mourir s'il s'éloignait de moi… Mais je ne le connais pas ! Et ça, ça m'énerve ! Faut qu'il réponde à ma question :

« Qui êtes-vous ? ».

« Calme-toi, Stiles ! Je reviens avec un médecin ! ». Et il s'en va de la chambre en courant…

Je me sens mal… Il est parti et je ne me sens pas bien du tout… Comme cela est-il possible…? C'est comme s'il me manque une partie de moi, qu'avec lui est parti un bout de mon âme…

Pffff ! On dirait l'héroïne d'un film à l'eau de rose… Tellement pas moi ! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir cette sensation désagréable qu'un glaçon est en train de se former en moi…

Et d'un coup, la chaleur revient ! La caresse sur ma main aussi. C'est agréable… Tellement que je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est dormir !

« Mr Stilinski, comment vous sentez-vous ? ».

Oh non, la question que je déteste… Je n'aime pas être le centre des attentions, et je hais par-dessus tout voir de la pitié dans le regard des autres. C'est pour ça que je mens encore une fois :

« Bien ! Quand est-ce que je peux sortir ? ».

Il serra ma main plus fortement, et dit d'une voix dure :

« Stiles ! Dis la vérité ! ».

Comment…

« Mr Stilinski, vous avez eu un grave accident. On a dû vous opérer d'une grave hémorragie interne due à une balle perdue d'un chasseur… Heureusement que Mr Hale vous a emmené à temps car quelques minutes de plus et on vous perdait… ».

La main dudit Hale se serra un peu plus encore et tout son corps se tendit. Qui suis-je pour lui ? Qu'est-ce que je représente ?

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne connais pas ce monsieur… ».

La main se retira, comme si elle s'était brûlée à mon contact…

« … mais je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie ! ».

Effrayé du silence, je lève les yeux vers cet homme inconnu au bataillon. Et mon cœur se serre en même temps. Comment puis-je blesser autant cet être que je ne connais ni d'Adam ni d'Eve… Le corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc, les yeux fermés et la bouche serrée en une fine ligne droite, il souffre à cause de moi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le sais. J'arrive à lire dans ce type comme dans un livre ouvert… Et ça me terrifie !

Qui était-il pour moi avant que je ne perde la mémoire ? Je veux savoir, mais le médecin m'en empêche :

« Reposez-vous Mr Stilinski, la mémoire reviendra d'elle-même. Mais surtout ne cherchez pas à la faire revenir… Votre cerveau s'est plongé de lui-même dans une amnésie rétrograde du fait de votre accident. ».

Pardon ? Je suis amnésique… Ah bah ça, c'est la meilleure !

« Amnésique… »

« Quels sont vos derniers souvenirs ? »

« Moi dans ma chambre me préparant pour aller au lycée… Puis plus rien… »

Le médecin se tourne vers l'inconnu, qui ne l'est plus tellement maintenant, et lui pose une question silencieuse. Je me perds dans la contemplation de cet homme absolument magnifique, quand je l'entends répondre :

« C'était le matin même de son accident, il est d'ailleurs tombé dans les escaliers, se créant un bleu dans le bas du dos car il était en retard… »

A l'entente de cela, je me souviens du mal que j'ai eu en me relevant après la chute… Mais comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Lui ai-je dit ?

Il a dû comprendre mes tourments car il ajoute :

« Tu me l'as dit quand tu entré dans ma voiture, j'étais venu te chercher ce matin-là, car… ».

La voix chaude se brise, comme si la suite du souvenir était trop douloureuse, comme si j'étais important pour lui… Ce qui est faux, pas vrai ? Il faut que ce soit faux, car je déteste faire souffrir les gens qui sont importants pour moi. Et même si je ne me souviens pas de lui, il a dû être important pour moi vu comment je réagis quand je suis auprès de lui…

« Je suis désolé… Je ne veux pas vous blessez… ».

Il lève des yeux brillants de larmes vers moi et sourit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas ta faute… Et je t'en supplie, arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux ! ».

Ses yeux sont rieurs et illuminés d'une étincelle, ce qui me coupe le souffle durant un instant.

« Vous… Tu l'es un peu non ? ».

« Je n'ai que 4 ans de plus que toi », dit-il avec un petit sourire, qui fit accélérer mon cœur. Je ne pensais pas vivre un jour ces sensations, mais je dois dire que j'en redemande… « Ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde, hein ? », ajoute-t-il en rigolant légèrement.

Je sens mes joues chauffer, signe plus que distinctif de mon défaut à rougir très vite :

« Euh… oui, en effet… enfin, je pense… ».

Il faut que je ferme la bouche avant de dire une connerie plus grosse que moi, et que je risque de regretter. Mais ce rire, clair et spontané me fait battre encore un peu plus le cœur et je baisse les yeux devant ce regard tendre, presque amoureux… Serait-il… Non, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis un monstre !

Par je ne sais quel moyen, comprenant que je ne vais pas bien, il demande au médecin de partir, s'assoit sur le lit et me prend dans ses bras. Je me tends au contact, mais je me relaxe quand je sens sa main passer sur mon dos en une caresse réconfortante.

« Stiles ! Calme-toi, je suis là ! ».

Je me laisse encore un peu aller dans cette étreinte avant de m'éloigner, et de lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

« Qui suis-je pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais pour toi ? ».

Il me regarde, sourit légèrement et marmonne :

« Toujours aussi curieux ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Le médecin a… ».

« S'il te plaît, réponds-moi ! ».

Un silence s'installe entre nous : lui me scrutant pour savoir si je veux vraiment connaître la vérité et moi le fixant pour qu'il me l'a dise.

Il soupire de résignation avant de lancer :

« Tu étais, avant cet accident, mon cœur, mon âme, mon monde, ma raison de vivre… Je t'appartenais… ».

Mon cœur se serre devant ses belles paroles, mais encore plus devant l'utilisation du passé…

« J'étais… ».

Sentant les larmes qui remontent, je détourne la tête de son regard de braise. Mais il me reprend vite dans ses bras quand il comprend l'origine de mon mal-être.

« Et tu le resteras ! Je te le promets Stiles ! Tu resteras à jamais le seul et l'unique à me rendre fou, à faire battre mon cœur comme jamais auparavant ! ».

« Je suis désolé ! Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir… ».

Il me coupe d'un léger baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne et me chuchote dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça Stiles ! C'était à moi de veiller sur toi, c'était mon rôle de te surveiller et de te protéger ! C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état… ».

Je suis touché de sa déclaration, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire car me connaissant, j'ai encore dû jouer au casse-cou et faire une connerie…

Je soupire de contentement et laisse le sommeil me rattraper. Il doit le sentir, car il m'allonge sur mon lit et s'éloigne de moi tout en gardant ma main dans la sienne et me dit :

« Dors Stiles, je serai là quand tu te réveilleras ! ».

Je lui obéis mais une autre question me traverse l'esprit et il faut que je lui la pose :

« Je ne sais même plus ton prénom… ».

Il serre un peu plus ma main.

« Derek. ».

« Merci Derek ! Pour m'avoir sauver la vie… »

Je ne peux plus rien ajouter car Morphée est là pour m'emmener aux pays des rêves. Mais je l'entends ajouter :

« Toujours ! ».

Et le noir s'empare de moi.

_« Allez Stiles réveille-toi ! Reviens vers nous, vers moi ! Je suis désolé… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de n'avoir pas pu te sauver plus tôt ! »._


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Coucou :D Comment en allez vous en cette belle journée ? **

**Bon sans plus vous faire attendre voici le chapitre où je sens que je vais en perdre certains ^^" Mais je ne peux dévoiler le thème de mon sujet avant la fin, car où serait l'intérêt sinon ? ;) **

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et s'il y a des trucs que vous n'appréciez pas... Je tenterais de les modifier :)**

**Merci encore à ma bêta pour le travail qu'elle a fourni sur cet OS et ma meilleure amie que j'adore :)**

**A demain pour la suite ;)**

_**Chapitre 2: **_**Cheville foulée et révélations ?**

**After all this time**

_(Après tout ce temps)_

**I never thought we'd be here**

_(Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous en serions là)_

**Never thought we'd be here**

_(Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous en serions là)_

**When my love for you was blind**

_(Quand mon amour était aveugle)_

**But I couldn't make you see it**

_(Mais je ne pouvais pas t'inciter à le voir)_

**Couldn't make you see it**

_(Je ne pouvais t'inciter à le voir)_

**That I loved you more than you'll ever know**

_(Que je t'ai aimé plus que tu ne le sauras jamais)_

**A part of me died when I let you go**

_(Une part de moi meurt quand je te laisse t'en aller)_

Une plaque froide dans mon dos, une douleur à la cheville et à la tête… Une odeur bizarre… Je sais où je suis : Deaton. Heureusement je ne suis pas à l'hôpital…

Donc je me suis encore fait attaquer, soit par un loup, soit par un chasseur, soit par une toute autre créature surnaturelle qui a envahi Beacon Hills ces derniers temps… Pourquoi tout le temps moi ? Et pourquoi j'ai la désagréable sensation que j'ai déjà vécu une scène du même type ? Bizarre…

J'entends des voix au loin, des voix qui ont l'air de se disputer. Une plus grave qui aboie littéralement sur une autre plus aigüe, mais pas aussi calme que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'entendre.

Je reconnais immédiatement ces voix : Derek et Scott.

Faut que je me souvienne de ce qui s'est passé ! Sinon ça va barder pour mon matricule… Oh merde ! Voilà que je me mets à parler comme mon père maintenant…

Euh… Je me souviens qu'avec Scott nous sommes allés dans la forêt voir si l'oméga était toujours là… Et oui, il était toujours là, vu qu'il s'était mis en tête de faire de moi son encas de l'après-midi… Ce que Derek n'a pas du tout apprécié vu comment il a rugi quand il m'a vu par terre, une cheville foulée et la tête en sang. Cet idiot d'oméga s'est jeté sur moi, nous faisant tomber. Ma tête a heurté un rocher et le rugissement de Derek est tout ce dont je me souviens avant que le noir ne m'envahisse.

Donc si j'en crois ce que j'arrive à capter de leur conversation, ils s'engueulent à cause de moi.

« Putain Scott, pourquoi tu l'as emmené avec toi ? Tu savais qu'il allait être sa cible… Ce n'est qu'un humain, il ne peut pas se défendre comme nous… ».

« Et toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Tu nous suivais ? », demanda la voix sarcastique de mon meilleur ami.

Comme ils sont plongés dans leur dispute, ils ne remarquent pas mon réveil, ce qui m'arrange car j'ai bien envie de savoir ce que Derek va répondre ! Oui je sais, je suis diabolique !

« Je n'allais pas laisser deux personnes de ma meute jouer bande à part au risque de se faire tuer ! Je te pensais plus responsable que ça Scott… Il aurait pu se faire tuer… On aurait pu le perdre Scott, j'aurais pu le perdre… ».

Sentant le loup grincheux mal à l'aise, je me décide à grogner, leur faisant comprendre que je m'étais réveillé.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement et le premier à mes côtés est Derek. La lueur de panique dans son regard me vrille le cœur… Je ne supporte pas quand je le fais souffrir, alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est lui faciliter la vie ! Il a déjà trop souffert, je ne veux pas lui rajouter des peines inutiles…

Je ne me sens pas bien face à cette constatation et je referme les yeux, ne voulant pas qu'il me voit encore plus faible que je ne le suis en cet instant. Il me voit sûrement déjà comme un boulet qu'il traîne à sa cheville depuis deux ans…

« Stiles ? Est-ce que ça va ? ».

Sa voix inquiète me sort de ma transe dans un sursaut. Je hausse les épaules, n'étant pas sur de l'état de ma voix.

« Stiles réponds-moi ! Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît ! ».

Je ne sais pas si c'est le mot « s'il te plaît » qui me fait tourner la tête, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'obéir à ces paroles.

« J'ai mal à la tête et à la cheville… Mais à part ça, ça va, je vais bien… ».

Je l'entends marmonner, ce qui me tire un sourire :

« Je t'en foutrai moi des _à part ça, je vais bien_ ! Complètement inconscient ! ». Puis d'une voix plus forte il ajoute :

« Je vais chercher Deaton ! Scott, surveille-le ! ».

Et il s'éclipse de la pièce…

Scott se rapproche de moi et me fait un grand sourire.

« Content que tu te sois réveillé mec ! ».

Je réponds à son sourire avant de lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que je me sois évanouie ? ».

J'ai bien envie d'ajouter « encore une fois » mais je n'en fais rien et attend sa réponse.

« Derek… Comment dire, il a pété les plombs ! Il s'est complétement transformé et s'est précipité sur l'oméga avant qu'il ne te fasse du mal… ».

Complètement transformé ? C'est la première fois que j'entends cela ! Je suis content qu'il ait pu le faire, mais je me demande ce qui a été l'élément déclencheur de cette métamorphose… Car d'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur les loups, il faut un choc émotionnel tellement puissant que le coté humain laisse les pleins pouvoirs au coté animal… Faudra que je questionne Derek à ce sujet ! Ou Peter, mais je préfère l'Alpha car l'oncle me fout trop la trouille.

« Mais il ne l'a pas tué… ».

La voix de mon meilleur ami me ramène au moment présent.

« Pardon ? Comment ça il ne l'a pas tué ? ».

« Non, il ne l'a pas tué ! Stiles, il était tellement préoccupé à ton sujet qu'il m'a dit de m'en occuper, de l'emmener aux Argent, d'en faire ce que je voulais et qu'on devait se retrouver ici une fois que j'en avais fini. Puis il est parti avec toi dans ses bras… Il a murmuré quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas pu entendre car il s'est mis à courir… Mais je pense avoir entendu un truc du genre '_S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux_'… ».

Un grognement mécontent se fait entendre dans la pièce et on tourne brusquement la tête tous les deux pour découvrir un Derek enragé avec Deaton derrière lui. Je me redresse vivement, ce qui est une mauvaise idée car ma vision défaille et le monde autour de moi se met à tourner, avant qu'une main ne se pose sur mon torse pour me forcer à me rallonger:

« Tu reste couché, ta tête a violemment tapé contre un rocher ! ».

La voix du loup grincheux veut se faire sévère, mais j'arrive tout de même à sentir l'inquiétude qu'il cache. Ce qui me fait sourire.

Le véto s'approche de moi pour ausculter ma cheville.

« Aïe ! Et Doc, doucement s'il vous plaît ! ».

Il me fait un sourire désolé mais continu. Je serre les dents quand je sens une main se poser sur mon front et la douleur disparaître.

Je lève les yeux pour voir Derek absorber la douleur. Je commence à m'agiter pour que sa main s'en aille. Je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre pour moi alors que je ne suis qu'un poids pour lui…

Son autre main de libre vient caresser ma joue pour m'intimer l'ordre de me calmer.

« Hey, calme-toi ! Tout ira bien, laisse-moi faire ! ».

Sa voix posée et confiante me détend et je le laisse agir. Mais j'ai toujours dans un coin de ma tête cette sensation que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir ce traitement de faveur, pas après tout ce que je lui ai fait vivre…

« Scott, rentre chez toi ! Va te reposer, je ramènerai Stiles chez lui ! ».

Ne pouvant désobéir à un ordre direct de son Alpha, Scott s'en alla avant de me dire :

« Je t'appellerai demain pour savoir comment tu vas ! ».

« Merci mon pote ! ».

Et un silence s'installe entre nous, Deaton avait déjà fini depuis longtemps. Juste un bandage et une bonne nuit de repos. Rien de très grave donc ! Alors pourquoi je sens toujours la main de Derek sur mon front et pourquoi est-il toujours aussi tendu ? Comme si quelque chose de grave allait nous tomber sur le coin de la tête d'une minute à l'autre…

« Tout va bien Derek ? ».

Un grognement me répondit.

« Derek ? ».

Je ne comprends pas son comportement… Alors quand j'essaye de me redresser et qu'il m'en empêche, j'explose :

« Putain Derek, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe, je ne peux pas t'aider ! ».

Il s'éloigne de moi, me tourne le dos et me dit :

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi inconscient ? ».

« Pardon ? »

Je ne suis plus, quel est le rapport avec son comportement ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il se préoccupait de mon bien-être…

« Et bah si, au contraire, je m'en préoccupe ! ».

Oups ! J'ai peut-être pensé à voix haute, et si j'en crois l'expression de son visage je ne suis pas du tout dans la mouise, non pas du tout… Scott au secours, reviens ! Il va me manger !

« Stiles tu n'es qu'humain ! Je ne peux pas tout le temps te protéger… Et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par ma faute… Ou pire… ».

« Derek, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait dans l'unique but de t'aider, pour te soulager un peu de ta fonction d'Alpha ! Car je sais que c'est pesant, même si tu ne laisses rien paraître… ».

Ouhlala, je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend cette conversation… Je sais que je vais dire des choses qui ne vont pas plaire, et là j'ai trois options qui s'ouvrent à moi, qui ne me plaisent pas, mais alors pas du tout :

- Soit je finis contre un mur.

_(J'aimerais mieux pas, merci j'ai déjà donné…)_.

- Soit il me rit au nez.

_(Ce qui serait assez blessant…)_.

- Soit ma tête finit détachée du reste de mon corps.

_(Mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir !)_.

Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et j'ajoute d'une petite voix :

« Même si je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, moi je crois en toi et je veux juste faire en sorte que ta vie soit un peu plus facile… Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais effacer le passé mais… ».

Je suis coupé en plein monologue par deux lèvres chaudes sur les miennes… Ah bah je me suis trompé ! Il tient peut-être plus à moi que je ne le croyais… Merci mon seigneur !

Il s'éloigne un peu de moi, juste assez pour poser son front contre le mien et me souffle :

« Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Si jamais, un jour, il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi, jamais je ne m'en remettrai… Stiles, quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure inconscient, blessé, et cette bête au-dessus de toi, j'ai vu rouge, littéralement ! Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cet état, j'ai donc laissé l'oméga à Scott pour t'emmener tout de suite ici…

Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. Te. Perdre… Je n'y survivrais pas ! ».

Son discours me touche beaucoup, tellement qu'il me laisse sans voix. Alors je me penche vers lui, capture ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre que c'est réciproque.

La tendresse qui émane de lui me laisse pantelant, je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à ce coté-ci de sa personnalité… Mais je deviens vite accro et en redemande.

Pourtant, il met fin au baiser, se remet dans la même position et me dit tout bas :

« Je vais te ramener chez toi, avant que ton père ne s'inquiète… ».

Je n'ai pas trop envie de rentrer et devoir mentir encore une fois alors je demande :

« Tu ne peux pas plutôt m'emmener chez toi, mon père n'est pas à la maison ce soir, et je n'ai pas bien envie d'être tout seul... ».

Je sais que ma tête ressemble à celle d'un enfant de 4 ans quand il réclame quelque chose, mais ça à l'air de marcher puisque mon loup grincheux me répond par un sourire à réchauffer le cœur des morts… Euh… Non ! Je n'ai rien dit !

« Si tu veux ! Aller viens ! ».

Il me prend doucement dans ses bras et la chaleur de son corps m'entraîne progressivement vers les bras de Morphée, mais je lutte. J'ai envie de profiter de chaque minute passée avec lui…

« Dors Stiles ! ».

« Veux pas ! ».

Mon comportement est celui d'un gamin… Pathétique ! Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher… Surtout quand il est là !

« Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras, ne t'inquiète pas ! », me dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

Je me laisse donc aller dans cette douce chaleur que dégage son corps terriblement bien foutu, mais je chuchote avant de m'endormir :

« Merci pour m'avoir encore une fois sauvé la vie… ».

Je crois entendre « Toujours ! », mais je ne suis pas sur… Le noir m'englobe déjà.

_« Stiles, pourquoi tu ne reviens pas ? Tu me manques ! Tu es tout ce dont je peux espérer, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tout ce qui me manque… Tu es tout pour moi ! Et je suis en train de te perdre ! Je t'en pris, reviens-moi… Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme les autres l'ont fait… Pas toi… Je n'y survivrais pas… Reviens Stiles ! »._


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Coucou mes amours :D Sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 3 qui est un peu plus court que les autres et je m'en excuse :$ Et je m'excuse également de la tournure des événements... Ou pas :P **

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent, à ma bêta et à ma meilleure amie :D VOUS êtes tous géniaux !**

**A demain pour la suite ;)**

_**Chapitre 3 :**_** Cauchemar ou réalité ?**

**I would fall asleep**

_(Je tomberais endormi)_

**Only in hopes of dreaming**

_(Seulement dans l'espoir de rêver)_

**That everything would be like it was before**

_(Que tout soit comme avant)_

**But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting**

_(Mais des nuits comme celles-ci semblent passer lentement)_

**They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor**

_(Elles disparaissent alors que la réalité s'écrase au sol)_

« Derek ! ».

Mon cri vient de loin ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Cette fois-ci, je pense n'avoir aucune blessure, mais c'est comme si mon cœur est brisé en mille morceaux… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Il y a peine une minute, j'étais tranquillement en train de dormir dans ses bras, et la seconde d'après je me réveille ici…

Personne ne vient me voir… Je suis dans la chambre de mon loup, mais il n'y a personne. J'essaye de me lever, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai la nausée et la tête qui tourne. Je regarde mon corps pour savoir si je suis blessé quelque part, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est du sang…

Je hurle son prénom, il faut que je vois s'il va bien… Mais la seule personne qui répond à mon appel est mon père…

Le regard dirigé vers le bas, je sens à son comportement que ce qu'il va m'annoncer ne va pas me plaire… J'ai peur de la suite…

Il lève enfin son regard vers moi, ses yeux sont tous rouges, signe qu'il a beaucoup pleuré. Il s'avance vers moi et me tend quelque chose. Une fine chaîne en argent avec une plaque du même métal au bout… Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Je le regarde pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'il m'explique ce qui est en train de se passer…

« Stiles, c'est le collier que tu as offert à Derek à Noël dernier… ».

« Mais… Mais pourquoi y a-t-il du sang dessus ? ».

J'ai peur de comprendre… Mon père soupire et me regarde droit dans les yeux, son attitude de sheriff reprenant le dessus…

« Stiles, je dois te dire que Derek est mort… ».

« Quoi… », ma voix s'est coupée tellement les larmes me serrent la gorge… Je ne veux pas comprendre… Comment a-t-il pu… ?

« Tu as été enlevé par la meute d'Alpha, et Derek est venu te sauver. En échange de la tienne, il a laissé sa vie… Je suis désolé ! ».

Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Cela est impossible ! Je dois rêver ! Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas…?

Je n'arrive plus à respirer, mon cœur est totalement brisé et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est que la Mort vienne me chercher pour que je puisse aller retrouver Derek… J'entends au loin mon père m'appeler, me dire de me calmer. Mais comment me calmer, alors que je viens de perdre la personne la plus importante pour moi après mon père ?

Il est… était tout, la personne à qui je pouvais tout dire, qui savait me réconforter, me protéger contre mes démons ou contre les démons extérieurs…

Il était… est le centre de mon univers… Mon loup grincheux, _mon Sourwolf_… Je serre un peu plus fort la plaque de Derek contre mon cœur éteint… Je vois trouble, la crise de panique est là. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'étrangle. Je vais m'évanouir… Derek… Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans toi… Je ne sais même pas si je vais survivre sans toi à mes côtés… Tu ne m'as même pas dit au revoir…

Je te hais Derek, si tu savais comme je te hais ! Mais mon cœur me chuchote autre chose… Je t'aime ! Et je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir…

Je sens deux bras m'encercler et une personne qui me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Stiles… Derek n'aurait jamais voulu te voir dans cet état… Calme-toi ! Allez fiston, calme-toi ! ».

Cette phrase me provoque un déclic, et je me calme un peu. C'est vrai, Derek n'aurait jamais voulu que je me mette dans un état pareil pour lui… Mais il y a une chose que je dois à tout prix savoir :

« A-t-il dit quelque chose avant de…? ».

Je ne peux pas continuer ma phrase, car le dire le rendra vraiment réel… J'entends mon père soupirer :

« Stiles… ».

« Dis-moi ! J'ai le droit de savoir… ».

Mon père me tourne face à lui, ses mains serrées sur mes épaules :

« Ses dernières paroles étaient pour toi. Il nous a fait promettre de veiller sur toi, il a dit que pour toi, donner sa vie n'était qu'une simple broutille vu que tu lui as sauvé la sienne rien qu'en étant présent à ses côtés… Il a dit qu'il t'aimait et que même s'il ne sera pas toujours physiquement présent, il sera toujours présent dans ton cœur. Il a également ajouté que le fait de t'avoir rencontré lui avait donné de nouveau l'envie de se battre pour ceux en qui il croyait, de se battre pour ceux qu'il aimait… Se battre pour toi ! ».

Les larmes roulent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues… Ses dernières paroles étaient pour moi… Et je n'étais même pas à ses côtés lors de ses derniers instants…

Je me hais ! Je me hais d'être aussi faible et de l'avoir abandonné…

« Va-t-en ! ».

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix tant elle est dure, froide et érayée par les larmes…

« Stiles… ».

« Va-t-en ! Sors ! Sors d'ici ! Je veux être seul ! ».

Je hurle ! C'est tout ce que je peux faire…

Mon père comprend mon désir et sors de la pièce. Je plonge ma tête dans les oreillers et me gorge de l'odeur de Derek. Je ne veux pas oublier cette odeur tellement familière… Cette odeur qui me calme automatiquement… Une odeur qui me rappelle le cuir de sa veste, et la forêt où il adore aller courir… Je me remets à pleurer de plus belle… Mais comment je vais faire sans lui ? Quelqu'un peux répondre à ma question, car je n'ai aucune réponse... Je passe sa plaque autour de mon cou. Une plaque du style militaire, avec derrière son prénom ainsi que sa date de naissance finement gravés.

Je veux le voir une dernière fois… Lui dire au revoir… Je ne pourrais être tranquille sinon…

Je me lève prudemment de son lit et m'avance dans le couloir…

Ils sont tous réunis dans le salon du manoir nouvellement retapé. Les conversations s'arrêtent dès mon entrée. Ils ont tous les yeux rougis et la mine sombre. Le seul qui ose m'approcher est Scott. Il me serre fort dans ses bras avant de murmurer :

« Je suis désolé Stiles ! Tellement désolé… ».

« Où est-il ? ».

Ma voix est blanche, sans émotion…

« Stiles, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée… ».

Mon père… Qui comme d'habitude essaye de me protéger, mais là, ma décision est prise… Je veux le voir !

« Où est-il ? »

« Dans la chambre d'ami… ».

Merci Scott.

Je me retourne et quitte la pièce sans une parole de plus…

Je m'avance doucement dans la chambre quand mon regard tombe sur son corps inanimé… Je m'approche du lit et tends la main pour saisir une des siennes. Elle est froide, toute chaleur a disparu… Son visage est plus pâle que d'habitude… Une plaie profonde à la gorge…

« Derek ? Derek ! Aller s'il te plait, réveille-toi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Je ne suis rien sans toi… Réveille-toi ! Tu ne m'as même pas dit au revoir… Aller Derek, je t'en supplie ! Ça ne peut pas être réel… C'est un cauchemar que je suis en train de vivre… ».

Je le secoue comme un arbre fruitier mais je n'obtiens aucune réaction de sa part… Il est vraiment mort, il m'a vraiment quitté… Je hurle ma rage et mon désespoir dans son torse… Je sais que mon cri résonne dans toute la maison mais personne ne vient et je les en remercie du fond du cœur.

Je me relève pour embrasser légèrement le front glacé de mon loup et je quitte la pièce sans me retourner…

J'ai trop mal pour lui lancer un dernier regard… Mon cœur ainsi que mon âme sont brisés en des millions de petits morceaux irréparables… Je retourne dans sa chambre, notre chambre. Je vois un bout de sa veste en cuir dépassé de la penderie, je m'en approche et la passe sur mes épaules avant de m'emmitoufler dedans. Son odeur m'entoure et me calme légèrement… Je me jette sur son lit. Je veux disparaître, mourir, le rejoindre. La douleur de cette perte est insoutenable…

Je sens que la fatigue m'englobe et je souhaite que, quand je me réveillerai, tout soit comme avant, même si pour cela, je dois faire une croix sur l'amour que je lui porte…

Morphée vient me chercher et je quitte avec bonheur cet endroit en espérant que l'autre soit meilleur, en espérant que dans l'autre il soit là… Car il ne peut en être autrement : toutes ces vies que j'ai vécu quelques instants ne sont pas la mienne, et Derek n'est pas mort !

_« Stiles… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… J'ai besoin de toi ! Je suis vraiment en train de te perdre ! Et je vais devenir dingue si tu ne te réveilles pas bientôt… Tu es mon ancre Stiles, il n'y a que toi qui arrives à me faire garder les pieds sur Terre… Il faut que tu reviennes, car sans toi je vais redevenir celui que j'étais auparavant, et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter… Et j'espère que de là où tu es, tu m'entend car je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Il faut que tu reviennes… Stiles, je t'en prie, reviens ! Je tiens trop à toi… »_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Coucou :D Voici la suite de l'histoire et une toute petite partie de la réponse ;) **

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent, à ma bêta et à ma meilleure amie :) Vous êtes les meilleures ^^ **

**Par contre, je ne posterais pas demain comme je l'ai promis car demain je reprend les cours et je travaille toute la journée non stop... Donc je préfère vous poster la fin de l'histoire tranquillement mercredi matin qu'à la va vite demain soir...**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture et vous dit à mercredi mes petits loups :)**

_**Chapitre 4 :**_** Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!**

**After all this time**

_(Après tout ce temps)_

**I never thought we'd be here**

_(Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous en serions là)_

**Never thought we'd be here**

_(Je n'ai jamais pensé que nous en serions là)_

**When my love for you was blind**

(Quand mon amour pour toi était aveugle)

**But I couldn't make you see it**

_(Mais je ne pouvais pas t'inciter à le voir)_

**Couldn't make you see it**

_(Je ne pouvais t'inciter à le voir)_

**That I loved you more than you'll ever know**

(_Que je t'ai aimé plus que tu ne le sauras jamais)_

**A part of me died when I let you go**

_(Une part de moi meurt quand je te laisse partir)_

« Stiles ! Ouvre les yeux maintenant ! »

Non là, ça ne peut être qu'une mauvaise blague…

Un rire cristallin s'élève dans la pièce et j'ouvre brusquement les yeux…

« Non mon cœur, ce n'est pas une blague ! C'est bien moi ! »

« Maman ? Mais comment cela est-il possible ? Tu es… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi et quel beau jeune homme tu es devenu ! Tu as enfin décidé de laisser tes cheveux pousser ! Si tu savais combien j'avais de la peine de te voir te raser la tête, tout ça pour me soutenir… C'est adorable mais… »

Je sens les larmes monter, et je ne peux rien faire pour les endiguer… Ma mère, qui est morte dix ans auparavant, se tient là, devant moi… Elle n'a pas changé, elle est toujours aussi belle, souriante et ses yeux… Les mêmes que les miens, mais en beaucoup plus doux et aimants… Alors que les miens sont devenus froids et inexpressifs… Je perds peu à peu cette étincelle de vie qui illumine mes yeux chaque fois que quelqu'un que j'aime meurt… Je ne peux pas les aider et je me déteste pour cela…

« Mon bébé, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde… ».

J'ai encore pensé à voix haute, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de dire tout ce que je pense, comme avant…

« J'aurais dû t'aider, j'aurais dû… Je ne sais pas… Être moins moi… Je me dis que si j'avais été plus sage, tu serais toujours là avec moi, pour me conseiller, pour me guider… Car en ce moment je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Maman… J'ai peur… Avec la mort qui ne fait que m'entourer, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle emporte quelqu'un que j'aime, comme Papa, Scott, ou… ».

Je ne peux pas continuer, l'évocation de son prénom me serre le cœur…

« Je ne peux pas les perdre, le perdre ! Ca serait au-dessus de mes forces… »

Elle s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression de revenir dix ans en arrière… Et ça me fait du bien, pendant quelques minutes je peux oublier toutes les épreuves que j'ai traversées, et toutes celles qui me restent à endurer… Je suis juste… Bien !

« Si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi ! Tu es devenu un homme honnête et intègre ! Tu es un ami serviable et fidèle, que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir ! »

Je grogne quand elle dit cela.

« Tu parles… Ils se souviennent de mon existence que quand ils ont besoin de moi… »

Et même si ses paroles me touchent, c'est ma mère… Elle n'est pas objective… Elle ne sait pas ce que j'ai enduré, comment mes « amis » m'ont remercié quand j'ai mis ma propre vie en péril pour sauver leurs culs poilus de loups…

« Tu es injuste avec eux Genim… ».

Je grimace quand j'entends mon prénom… Il n'y avait qu'elle pour m'appeler comme cela… Mais ça me fait sourire en même temps ! Elle me manque…

Elle s'éloigne de moi, me prend le visage entre ses mains…

« Pour te prouver qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi, je vais t'emmener quelque part ! Viens ! ».

Elle me tend la main pour que je la saisisse et me dit tout en souriant.

« Surtout, ne lâche pas ma main… ».

Le « trajet » ne dure que quelques secondes, mais mon cœur se brise à la vue de cette scène…

Elle me lâche la main et se place dans un coin de la pièce.

Je me vois, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, plus pâle que jamais avec des bandages à la tête, aux bras, au torse et une jambe dans le plâtre… Je suis vraiment dans un sale état… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me fait le plus mal, non… C'est eux ! J'ai mal pour eux ! Pour tous ceux qui sont autour de moi, à attendre que je daigne me réveiller.

Je m'approche de la fiche d'admission pour voir la raison de mon sommeil : accident de voiture, multiples fractures, cerveau touché, coma stade 3… Les médecins eux-mêmes ne savent pas si je vais me réveiller un jour…

Scott, Lydia, Allison, Issac, mon père, et même Jackson, toute la meute est là, à mon chevet… Ça me paraît complétement irréel de les voir tous réunis, soudés, sans qu'ils se jettent les uns sur les autres dans le but de se tuer… Ça me réchauffe le cœur l'idée de les savoir capables d'une telle chose ! Mais ça me le brise également, car ils sont ensembles pour une cause perdue d'avance…

Je sens ma mère poser ses mains sur mes épaules pour me forcer à aller vers quelqu'un que je n'avais pas encore vu…

« Rien n'est jamais perdu d'avance Genim ! Regarde-le, et tu auras ta raison de te battre ! »

Derek… Oh mon Dieu ! Dans quel état est-il ? Est-ce de ma faute ? Oui évidemment, mais quel crétin je fais ! Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute ! Il doit s'en vouloir pour ce qui m'est arrivé…

Le visage creux, les yeux cerclés de noir, une barbe de plusieurs jours, du sang sur ses vêtements… Il fait peine à voir…

Sang ? Non… Ce serait lui qui... Il m'a encore une fois sauvé la vie… Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis rien pour lui, à peine une connaissance… Et c'est ça qui me fait le plus souffrir…

J'aimerais être plus pour lui, tellement plus… Mais il ne laisse personne s'approcher de lui, pour ne plus souffrir… Il n'a plus confiance en la race humaine… Et j'aimerais changer cela, je le jure, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre…

Je m'approche un peu plus de lui et je l'entends murmurer :

« Stiles… Je te demande pardon… Tout est de ma faute… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi… Et même si tu ne le fais pas, je t'en supplie reviens-nous, reviens-moi… Je ne peux pas te perdre, je ne peux pas… Pas toi… »

Je me tourne vers ma mère et lui demande :

« Pourquoi ? Il me supporte à peine, me plaque contre des murs à chaque fois qu'il me voit, me grogne dessus à chaque parole que je dis et me calcule à peine quand j'essaye de l'aider lui et sa meute… Pourquoi ? »

Je suis perdu… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi agir comme cela alors que… Mais je ne veux pas espérer, si c'est pour après avoir le cœur en mille morceaux… Non merci j'ai déjà assez donné…

« Et toi ? Comment es-tu arrivé à cette situation ? Quand as-tu remarqué que ta haine contre lui s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus fort ? De plus noble qu'une simple haine ? »

« Mais Maman, ce n'est pas pareil… »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ? », me demande-t-elle dans un sourire. Elle rigole doucement car elle sait que je vais dire une connerie, et que je vais perdre ce combat…

« Parce qu'il est lui, et que moi… Je suis moi… »

« Et tu es quoi chéri ? ».

« Rien ! C'est ça le problème, je ne suis rien ! Et lui, il est tout ! Beau, mystérieux, intriguant, redoutable, il peut avoir tout le monde à ses pieds ! Toutes les filles lui lancent des coups d'œil amourachés à chaque pas qu'il fait ! Et moi, je suis transparent, invisible, on ne se souvient pas de moi après m'avoir croisé, je n'attire pas les regards, je ne suis personne ! Je ne suis rien, juste un poids de plus sur ses épaules… ».

Les larmes de rage, et de tristesse, roulent sur mes joues froides. J'ai froid et je ne sais pas pourquoi… Et c'est là que je l'entends :

« Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme tous les autres l'ont fait, non, tu ne peux pas, pas toi… Je n'y survivrais pas je pense… Il faut que tu reviennes… Je… Je tiens à toi, et je veux que ça continue… Tu me manques avec ton débit de paroles ahurissant, et tes éclats de rire, et ton sourire… ».

C'est la première fois qu'il parle aussi ouvertement devant les autres, et ça m'étonne… Peut être que cette épreuve les a rapprochés, et qu'il a assez confiance en eux pour parler librement de ce qu'il ressent… Je l'espère !

Je le vois se saisir de ma main la plus proche et la serrer fort… Dans l'espoir sûrement que ce contact provoque mon réveil… Je vois aussi ses larmes rouler sur ses joues… Et ça me brise un peu plus le cœur… Je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose mais quoi…

Et pourquoi ai-je de plus en plus froid ? Je cherche une explication auprès de ma mère, mais elle me prend la main et me ramène dans la pièce où l'on était avant.

Elle me fixe de son air grave et me dit :

« Stiles, ce que tu viens de voir est ce qui se passe dans ton monde, notre monde… »

« Et toutes les vies que j'ai entraperçu, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Des vies que tu aurais pu avoir. Mais maintenant, il faut faire un choix Stiles, tu as le choix de partir soit dans ta vie d'avant, soit de rester ici avec moi… c'est ton choix ! »

Alors là, je nage en plein délire ! Comment peut-on me proposer ce choix alors que la réponse est évidente !

Je veux revenir dans ma vie à moi, ma vie où je connais Derek, où finalement je peux encore y croire, avoir de l'espoir, où il n'est pas mort par ma faute, et où il est encore venu me sauver la vie… C'est ma vie, et pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais l'échanger ! Et tant pis s'ils ne se souviennent de mon existence que quand ils ont besoin de moi, je sais que je peux compter sur certaines personnes en cas de coups durs ou autres… Je sais que je peux compter sur eux, sur lui…

C'est vrai que rester avec ma mère est une idée tentante, mais cela signifie mourir… Et je ne pense pas être prêt pour cela… Je ne peux pas abandonner mon père ! Qu'est ce qu'il deviendrait sans moi ? Je ne peux pas non plus laisser mes amis ! Qui les ferait rire, comme je le fais ? Et Derek…

Et puis, je veux retrouver ma Jeep moi, je veux retrouver mon bébé à quatre roues rien qu'à moi, enfin pas tellement puisque ces satanés loups ne savent pas ce que c'est que la notion de propriété et d'espace personnel… Je veux retourner dans ma vie…

« Mon monde ! Je veux retourner dans mon monde ! Je ne peux pas les laisser sans moi, ils seraient perdus », un petit sourire se forme sur mes lèvres.

« Es-tu sûr de ton choix ? », me demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle savait que j'allais répondre cela, je ne peux rien lui cacher !

Je hoche la tête.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi mon grand ! »

« Je t'aime Maman ! »

« Mon aussi mon chéri ! Aller file, et je ne veux pas te revoir ici avant très longtemps ! », elle essaye de me faire peur, mais son grand sourire ne me trompe pas et je rigole.

_« Reviens, s'il te plait ! »_


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Hey ! :) **

**Voici la suite comme promis :) Et on se retrouve en bas pour une explication plus en détails :) Je vous laisse à la lecture ;)**

_**Chapitre 5 :**_** Retour dans mon monde… Ou peut-être pas !**

Je me sens partir… Comme aspiré… C'est assez désagréable comme sensation… La douleur est multiple, elle dans tout mon corps… J'ai très mal ! Comme si on m'arrachait les membres un par un… Mais la plus grosse douleur réside dans ma tête, comme si on y jouait du tamtam… C'est juste horrible !

**After all this why**

_(Après tout pourquoi)_

**Would you ever wanna leave it?**

_(Voudrais-tu ne jamais le laisser ?)_

**Maybe you could not believe it**

_(Peut-être que tu n'y crois pas)_

**That my love for you was blind**

_(Que mon amour pour toi était aveugle)_

**But I couldn't make you see it**

_(Mais je ne pouvais pas t'inciter à le voir)_

**Couldn't make you see it**

_(Je ne pouvais pas t'inciter à le voir)_

**That I loved you more than you will ever know**

_(Que je t'ai aimé plus que tu ne le sauras jamais)_

**A part of me died when I let you go**

_(Une part de moi meurt quand je te laisse partir)_

**That I loved you more than you'll ever know**

_(Que je t'ai aimé plus que tu ne le sauras jamais)_

**A part of me died when I let you go**

_(Une part de moi meurt quand je te laisse partir)_

Pourtant à travers ce brouillard, je perçois une présence. Je laisse échapper un gémissement pour leur faire comprendre que je suis revenu.

« Stiles ? ».

Une voix féminine… Je la reconnais. Mélissa.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher le médecin ! »

J'aime beaucoup cette expression. Ne bouge pas… Comment veulent-ils que je bouge vu que je suis relié à au moins 5 appareils et que je ne peux vraiment pas me lever… J'observe le plafond blanc pendant quelques minutes quand je les entends revenir dans ma chambre.

« Mr Stilinski, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« J'ai mal de partout, mais si vous pouviez me donner un truc pour que le tamtam dans ma tête arrête de jouer, ça m'arrangerait ! ».

Le médecin m'ausculte et repart après m'avoir donner quelque chose contre la douleur.

Mélissa s'approche de moi et me sourit.

« Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, Stiles ! ».

« Ca fait combien de temps ? ».

C'est la seule question que je peux poser, combien de temps ai-je fait souffrir ceux que j'aime ? Combien de temps les ai-je laissés seuls avec la possibilité de ne jamais me réveiller ?

« Ca fait deux mois, Stiles… ».

Je ferme les yeux sous le choc… Deux mois… Une larme solitaire roule sur ma joue.

« Comment… ».

« Tu as eu un accident de voiture. Tu étais vraiment mal en point, on ne savait pas si tu allais un jour te réveiller… Je vais appeler Scott, pour le prévenir que tu es réveillé ! », me dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant et chaleureux. « Toute la meute était à ton chevet, tous les jours ».

Elle commence à partir quand je pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que je suis réveillé :

« Et Derek ? »

L'appréhension me fait mal au cœur, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle va dire… Une peur incontrôlable de ne plus le revoir.

Elle se retourne et me dit :

« Repose-toi, Stiles ! Je repasserai te voir avec tes amis ! ».

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle quitte ma chambre. Et la peur devient de plus en plus sourde, plus blessante…

Je ferme les yeux et attends qu'elle revienne pour lui redemander des nouvelles de Derek. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre… Je ne peux pas encore me lever, mes jambes sont trop faibles d'être restées étendues pendant si longtemps.

Je n'ouvre de nouveau les yeux qu'au son de la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre doucement. Je vois plusieurs têtes dépasser. La vision aurait pu être drôle si je n'étais pas aussi inquiet pour Derek… Toute la meute est là, sauf lui, mon père aussi… Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas…

Ils sont tous là, à me dire qu'ils sont contents que je me sois réveillé, qu'ils avaient eu tous très peur que je ne me réveille jamais, à me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé durant mes deux mois d'absence'… Mon père me prend longuement dans ses bras, me suppliant de ne jamais lui refaire une frayeur pareille… Mais personne ne parle de Derek ! Et ça m'inquiète encore plus.

Je me tourne vers Scott et lui dit deux mots dont la réponse sera fondamentale pour ma santé mentale :

« Et Derek ? ».

Il ne dit rien et baisse les yeux. Je regarde tour à tour les autres membres de ma famille de cœur qui eux ne me regarde pas.

Mon cœur s'accélère, ma vision se trouble, mon souffle reste coincé dans ma gorge comme si quelqu'un essayait de m'étrangler. Mon esprit ne murmure qu'un seul mot, ne réclame qu'une seule personne : Derek !

Je me crispe et la douleur que cela provoque est insupportable. Je sens très vaguement des mains qui essayent de me maintenir sur mon lit tellement mon corps convulse. Cette crise de panique est la plus violente que j'ai eu depuis la mort de ma mère.

J'entends au loin la voix de Mélissa demander ce qu'il s'est passé et Scott lui répondre que je fais une crise de panique. Ma mère m'a menti : je ne suis pas rentré chez moi, mais dans un monde où Derek n'existe pas ! A moins qu'il n'ait jamais existé, que je l'aie imaginé… Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Je sens que je me calme, ils ont dû m'injecter un somnifère et le noir m'emporte de nouveau.

Je me réveille plusieurs heures après cet incident et le seuil de la douleur a encore augmenté. Je grince des dents quand je bouge un peu. J'ai l'impression qu'un trente-six tonnes m'est passé dessus ! J'ouvre un peu les yeux et les referme tout de suite après, quand j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Je ne veux avoir à m'expliquer sur ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt… Pourtant, j'entends quelqu'un s'approcher de mon lit, s'asseoir à coté de moi et une main chaude se saisit de la mienne.

Se pourrait-il que…

« Stiles ! Allez, ouvre les yeux ! Je sais que tu es réveillé ! ».

Cette voix, je pensais l'avoir imaginé… Mais non ! J'ouvre les yeux brusquement et tourne la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de Derek.

Je tends la main pour caresser sa joue, pour m'assurer qu'il n'est pas juste un mirage, une hallucination due aux médicaments… Il est bien réel ! Pourquoi m'ont-ils laissé dans le brouillard, dans l'attente alors que je l'avais demandé à mon chevet… Une larme roule sur ma joue, puis d'autres… Je suis soulagé de le voir réel et en vie ! Il se lève et me décale pour venir se mettre à côté. Je me précipite entre ses bras et mon monde redevient normal, il se met enfin à tourner comme avant.

Il me serre fort et passe une main dans mes cheveux pour calmer mes sanglots.

« Je suis désolé ! ».

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour vous avoir fait souffrir ! Pour t'avoir fait souffrir, pour t'avoir fait revivre des choses que tu aurais mieux aimé oublier… ».

Un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne me stoppe dans mes excuses.

« Ne t'excuse pas pour ça ! Jamais ! C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser ! J'aurais dû me dépêcher quand tu m'as appelé… » .

Donc c'est bien lui qui m'a sauvé la vie ! Je me love encore un peu plus contre lui et murmure :

« Merci ! Pour m'avoir encore une fois sauvé la vie ! ».

« Toujours ! ».

On reste un moment comme cela, mais je dois savoir exactement se ce qu'il s'est passé :

« Derek ? »

« Mmmmm ? »

« Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ! ».

Il s'éloigne un peu de moi et me regarde dans les yeux, la lueur inquiète n'ayant pas disparu de ses prunelles à la couleur indéfinissable :

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? ».

Je secoue la tête et attend patiemment qu'il commence son récit.

Il souffle un grand coup avant de changer de position. Il place sa tête sur mon torse, juste au dessus du cœur, enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. Comme s'il a peur que je disparaisse dans la seconde où il terminera son récit. Instinctivement, je noue ses doigts aux miens et mon autre main va se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Il ouvre la bouche et commence d'une voix où se fait entendre la douleur, la peur et le désespoir le récit de mon accident :

(Flashback)

_La voiture filait à allure raisonnable en direction de la maison des Stilinski. Le conducteur, un joyeux adolescent sifflait la mélodie que laissait filtrer la radio de sa Jeep adorée. Tellement concentré sur la chanson, il ne vit pas arriver la voiture. La voiture qui grilla un stop et qui envoya la Jeep bleue ainsi que son conducteur directement contre un arbre. La violence du choc fit taper la tête du conducteur contre son volant, sa ceinture lui brisa une côte, sa jambe se coinça sous une pédale et la tôle du véhicule. Il s'évanouit quelques minutes. Il se réveilla totalement désorienté, et faible. La voiture en tort avait déserté la route et personne n'était venu lui porter secours. En même temps quelle idée géniale avait-il eu quand il avait choisit d'emprunter une route où personne ne circulait, et tout cela pour gagner quelques minutes… Avec difficulté, il sortit son téléphone et composa le premier numéro qu'il lui venait à l'esprit._

_Plus un bruit ne venait perturber le repos du maître des lieux. L'entraînement venait de se terminer et les bêtas étaient rentrés chez eux. Issac lui était retourné dans la chambre qui était désormais la sienne. Le loup noir avait tout prévu quand il avait décidé de déménager. Il lui fallait un appartement avec assez de chambre pour eux trois : Issac, Peter et lui. Et assez spacieux pour recevoir toute la meute. _

_Il commençait légèrement à s'assoupir quand son téléphone sonna. En grognant, il répondit sans regarder qui était son interlocuteur. _

_« Allô ? »._

_Le silence lui répondit. Sans comprendre, il déplaça son téléphone pour voir l'identité de celui qui troublait son repos. Et c'est avec surprise qu'il découvrit que c'était l'adolescent hyperactif, saoulant, ennuyant, mais tellement attachant._

_« Stiles ? »._

_Une exclamation de douleur répondit à son appel. Inquiet, il se releva d'un bond et commença à prendre sa veste et ses clés de voiture. Si Stiles l'avait appelé, et qu'il ne l'avait pas encore harcelé de questions sans queue ni tête, c'est que quelque chose de grave s'était produit._

_« Derek… »._

_Le souffle court de l'adolescent le ramena sur terre. _

_« Stiles ! Parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »._

_« Accident… »._

_Le cœur du métamorphe s'emballa quand il comprit que le jeune homme était mal en point. Son loup gémit quand il entendit à travers le téléphone les battements de cœur de l'hyperactif ralentir…_

_« Stiles, je suis en route ! Je viens te chercher ! Mais parle-moi ! Surtout ne t'endors pas ! ». _

_Décrétant qu'il irait beaucoup plus vite à pieds, il jeta ses clés de voiture et s'élança à travers la forêt à la recherche de l'odeur si entêtante de son compagnon. _

_Oui, il avait enfin vu clair dans les sentiments qu'il portait pour le jeune homme. Son côté animal s'était attaché au plus jeune dès leur première rencontre, mais le côté humain s'était refusé tout contact ou autre rapprochement avec les autres membres de la race humaine. Il avait trop souffert, et ne faisait plus confiance. Mais ce jeune avait réussi à percer un trou dans sa carapace, et il avait réussi à se faufiler sous son armure, il avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur qu'il croyait éteint. Il avait réussi à lui redonner l'espoir, combat qui semblait impossible. Mais pourtant, Stiles avait vaincu le monstre de glace qui gardait le cœur de Derek prisonnier de tous sentiments. Et il lui en était reconnaissant, car grâce à cela, il était devenu un meilleur Alpha. Il s'était attaché à ce jeune homme qu'il avait vu grandir. Sous ses yeux, il avait vu cette brindille abandonner son innocence et se mettre en danger pour sauver ses amis et les gens à qui il tenait. Sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes… Et Derek avait peur parfois de le perdre… Une peur viscérale, qu'il ne contrôlait pas toujours… Et il se montrait donc violent envers cette âme qui était devenue en quelques mois le centre de son univers. Il espérait qu'en se montrant ainsi, le jeune allait comprendre qu'il devait rester en dehors de ça, qu'il ne devait pas se jeter comme cela devant le danger… Que des gens tenaient à lui et ne voulaient pas qu'il lui arrive malheur… Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé dans cette bataille qui était la sienne. Mais Stiles étant une tête brûlée, avec un caractère de chien, il continuait tout de même à se mettre devant ses amis pour éviter qu'ils ne souffrent inutilement. _

_Une odeur le ramena au moment présent et quand il arriva sur les lieux de l'accident, son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. La Jeep était tellement en mauvais état, que si Stiles était encore en vie, cela relevait du miracle. _

_« STILES ! »._

_Il se précipita vers la voiture et délivra rapidement l'adolescent de sa cage de fer. La tête en sang, la respiration sifflante, l'état du garçon était préoccupant. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le sol et tenta de le réveiller._

_Les beaux yeux couleur de miel s'ouvrirent et se plantèrent dans ceux couleur océan de son vis-à-vis. _

_« Stiles ! Tu m'entends ? Parle-moi ! »._

_« Derek… Tu…es…venu… »._

_« Accroche-toi, je t'emmène à l'hôpital ! »._

_Il le souleva doucement et le cala contre son torse. Le sourire aux lèvres mais la respiration filante, le pouls faible, les yeux voilés, Stiles lâchait prise. _

_« Stiles, parle-moi ! Ne t'endors pas ! Reste avec moi ! »._

_« Je suis fatigué, Der… _

_« Je sais mais reste avec moi, s'il te plaît ! ». _

_Le silence accueillit sa demande, il baissa la tête pour découvrir que Stiles avait abandonné la lutte. Son cœur s'arrêtait. Derek hurla de rage, des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur ses joues rendues légèrement plus froides par la température extérieure. Il accéléra la cadence et arriva en quelques minutes à l'hôpital général de Beacon Hills. Mélissa fut la première personne qu'il aperçu et il l'appela à l'aide. Toute une équipe fut sur lui en quelques secondes. Il déposa délicatement la personne la plus essentielle à sa vie sur un brancard, et voulut l'accompagner jusqu'au bout, mais il en fut empêché par l'équipe médicale. La dernière chose qu'il aperçut avant que Stiles ne passe les portes du bloc opératoire, c'est Mélissa à califourchon sur lui criant à l'équipe que l'adolescent n'avait plus de pouls et la respiration inexistante. _

_Derek se laissa glisser contre un mur, ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous son poids. Son compagnon était entre la vie et la mort. Si seulement il était arrivé plus tôt… Des larmes qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de laisser couler s'échappèrent. Un trou s'était creusé dans sa poitrine, une sensation de vide s'était emparée de lui…_

_Il perdit la notion du temps, enfermé dans les souvenirs, souvent heureux, qu'il avait de l'adolescent. Toute la meute ainsi que le père de ce dernier étaient arrivés. Mais le silence fut de mise quand ils apprirent que le jeune homme était vraiment mal en point. Après un long moment, Mélissa passa les portes et se dirigea vers eux, les mains et la blouse recouverte de sang et les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle s'approcha doucement de John alors que Scott et Derek la rejoignaient. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, ne sachant pas comment annoncer la nouvelle._

_Posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule du shérif et de son fils, elle réussit à articuler : _

_« Le médecin n'a rien pu faire… L'hémorragie était trop importante et l'arrêt cardio-respiratoire bien trop long… Je suis désolé… Il nous a quitté… ». _

_C'était comme si le monde s'écroulait sous leurs pieds. Un membre de la meute venait de mourir… Le compagnon de l'Alpha venait de mourir… John venait de perdre son fils, il avait déjà perdu sa femme et le destin lui avait arraché son petit garçon… Les larmes étaient nombreuses sur le visage des loups. _

_Derek, lui, n'arrivait pas à y croire… Stiles ne pouvait pas le quitter comme cela… En plus de la tristesse, une rage incommensurable s'empara de lui. Une envie de meurtre envers celui qui leur avait arraché l'adolescent de leurs vies, et qui était encore en vie. Il sprinta en dehors de l'hôpital et alla jusqu'aux lieux de l'accident. Il hurla sa rage et son désespoir face à la lune. Il resta un petit moment là à pleurer la perte de son amoureux, puis laissa le loup prendre le contrôle. Il partit à la recherche du conducteur responsable de la mort de Stiles. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à retrouver la voiture accidentée ainsi que l'auteur de sa peine et de son chagrin. Fortement alcoolisé, l'adulte ne se souvenait plus de l'accident. Derek déversa sa rage sur ce misérable humain qui lui avait arraché la seule personne qui le rendait heureux, qui lui rendait le sourire et l'espoir que le monde n'était pas aussi noir qu'il le pensait. Il avait failli le tuer, mais il se souvint que Stiles n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il fasse cela. Il assomma le fugitif et l'emmena au poste de police. Les officiers étaient contents de pouvoir l'arrêter pour alcoolémie au volant, délit de fuite, non-assistance à personne en danger et homicide involontaire avec circonstances aggravantes. Une fois cela fait, il retourna dans la maison des Hale. Un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, il avait perdu la personne essentielle à son bien-être. Son loup ne faisait que gémir depuis la nouvelle… Il avait l'impression de perdre pied. Il avait d'abord perdu sa famille, puis Laura et ensuite Stiles…_

_Il plongea sa tête dans ses genoux et pleura. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis l'adolescence, mais il ne put s'en empêcher… _

_Il ne saurait dire depuis combien de temps il était dans son ancienne demeure, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone brisa encore une fois son silence._

_« Allô ? »._

_Sa voix était rauque à cause des pleurs. Il était certain qu'il faisait pitié à regarder mais il s'en fichait, les gens ne pouvaient comprendre sa douleur._

_« Derek ! Reviens vite à l'hôpital ! »._

_« Pourquoi ? »._

_L'idée de revenir là où son compagnon l'avait abandonné lui faisait mal… Mais la voix de Scott paraissait à la fois inquiète et surexcitée._

_« Viens ! Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Stiles… »._

_« J'arrive ! ». _

_Il raccrocha prestement et s'élança vers l'hôpital, et donc là où reposait le corps de son amant. _

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ». _

_Derek s'était précipité vers le groupe que formait sa nouvelle famille autour de Mélissa. Il put voir un sourire orner les visages, tout de même inquiets, quand il s'approcha d'eux._

_« Maman, explique-lui ! »._

_Mélissa hocha la tête et commença son explication : _

_« Pour faire simple, certains patients ont la chance de revenir à la vie quelques minutes après la constatation du décès. On appelle ce phénomène expérience de mort imminente. Toutes les fonctions cérébrales et cardio-respiratoires ont cessé, mais le patient revient tout de même à lui… ». _

_Un grand sourire illuminait son visage alors qu'elle serrait la main d'un shérif sous le choc et passablement secoué._

_« Vous voulez dire que… »._

_« Oui Derek ! Stiles est de nouveau en vie, mais son état reste sérieusement préoccupant. Les médecins ne sont que très peu optimistes sur ses chances de survie. Il est plongé dans un coma stade 3, le plus lourd qu'une personne puisse endurer. Mais l'espoir est là ! Il faut y croire ! »._

_Le cœur de Derek se mit à battre la chamade quand il comprit enfin que Stiles allait peut-être s'en sortir. Scott s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Puis la meute suivit l'exemple et Derek se retrouva entouré de la chaleur apaisante qui produisit ce câlin de groupe improvisé. Ils restèrent ainsi avant que l'Alpha ne se dégage doucement et demande à l'infirmière :_

_« Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ? »._

_Elle sourit et hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment que même si elle refusait cette requête, le loup allait trouver un moyen pour aller veiller sur l'adolescent._

_« Chambre n°24 ! »_

_Derek sourit quand il se rappela que c'était le numéro de maillot de crosse que portait le jeune homme. Il s'élança presqu'en courant vers la chambre de son amoureux, mais une fois devant la porte, il hésita. Comment allait-il réagir à la vue de son compagnon étendu, presque sans vie ? Une main douce se posa sur son épaule et lui dit :_

_« C'est comme s'il dormait profondément… Parle-lui, je suis sûre qu'il t'entendra ! »._

_Mélissa était vraiment une personne merveilleuse, mais elle ne pouvait comprendre son mal-être et sa peine…_

_« Si seulement j'étais arrivé plus tôt… Il ne serait pas dans cet état… »_

_« Tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui lui arrivé Derek ! Et même heureusement que tu as pu l'emmener jusqu'ici, car un peu plus et je ne sais pas si nous aurions pu vivre ce petit miracle… »._

_« Il est mort ! Pendant plus de 45 minutes, il nous a laissé seul… Il m'a laissé seul »._

_C'était facile de se confier à cette femme qui vous écoute sans juger. Et Derek avait besoin de se confier, il avait besoin de faire sortir cette boule qui restait coincée dans sa gorge depuis l'accident…_

_« Dis-toi qu'il s'est battu pour revenir, qu'il ne voulait pas vous abandonner, qu'il ne voulait pas te laisser seul… Qu'il est revenu pour toi ! Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui, Derek, et écoute mon conseil : ne laisse pas passer cette seconde chance qui t'est donnée. Tu as vécu seul pendant trop longtemps, tu t'en es voulu pendant trop longtemps de ce qui était arrivé à ta famille, tu en as oublié de vivre ! Ne laisse pas passer cette chance d'être heureux à nouveau ! L'amour peut rendre idiot, regarde Scott avec Isaac,… », elle rigola doucement à l'évocation de son fils que l'amour rendait plus qu'idiot, mais elle continua :_

_« … mais il peut aussi te rendre plus fort ! Tu es déjà devenu un bon Alpha, mais il te manque quelque chose, et cela, Stiles peut te l'apporter ! »._

_Il hocha la tête. Elle avait raison ! Stiles était l'élément manquant dans sa vie, et là, il avait besoin de lui ! Il ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant ! Il souffla un grand coup et actionna la poignée. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa la respiration. L'adolescent était allongé dans ce lit, plus pâle que jamais, des bandages recouvraient sa tête, son torse, ses bras. Sa jambe était dans le plâtre et plusieurs appareils étaient reliés à lui. Il faisait peur à voir, et le cœur de l'Alpha se serra violemment quand il pensa qu'il pouvait le perdre d'un moment à un autre… Il s'approcha doucement du lit et s'assit sur la chaise, saisissant au passage la main du jeune homme qu'il serra. _

_Il ne quitta plus la chambre, sauf pour aller prendre une douche et se changer. Des fois, il lui parlait de ses journées, des fois il le suppliait de lui revenir, les larmes toujours coincées dans ses yeux. Des fois, il s'endormait la main de l'adolescent toujours dans la sienne. Mais il ne partait plus._

_Puis enfin l'appel qu'il attendait depuis deux mois arriva enfin. Stiles s'était réveillé et le réclamait. Mais quand il arriva à l'hôpital et qu'on lui annonça que son compagnon avait fait une crise panique et que les médecins avaient été obligés de le placer sous sédatif, il n'avait pas compris et s'était inquiété. Il s'était élancé vers la chambre de son amoureux pour le trouver éveillé._

(Fin flashback)

Je n'en reviens pas ! Il a vraiment fait cela ?

« Pourquoi ? ».

Ma voix est éraillée à cause de l'émotion qui m'étreint.

Il relève la tête et je peux voir dans ses yeux toute la tendresse qu'il me porte et cela me fait taper le cœur à une vitesse qui frôle la tachycardie…

« Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Stiles… Quand je t'ai vu coincé dans cette voiture j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu… Et quand Mélissa nous a dit que tu étais parti, que tu nous avais laissés seuls, je ne l'ai pas supporté ! Je suis allé trouver celui qui t'avait arraché à moi et je voulais le tuer ! Et au moment où j'allais le faire, je me suis souvenu que jamais tu n'aurais aimé que je fasse cela… Je l'ai donc laissé aux hommes de ton père… Mais cela ne changeait rien à ma peine… Je t'avais réellement perdu ! Quand je suis revenu à l'hôpital et que j'ai su qu'il y avait une petite chance que tu me reviennes, je ne suis jamais reparti… ».

J'accentue ma caresse dans ses cheveux et je plonge mon nez dedans. J'imagine sans mal la douleur qu'il a pu ressentir… Et je m'en veux énormément…

Sentant mon changement d'humeur, il cale son nez contre mon cou et inspire longuement avant de s'éloigner de moi et de dire en ronchonnant :

« Tu pues l'hôpital ! ».

Je rigole de bon cœur et remet sa tête sur ma poitrine.

Un silence s'installe entre nous, un silence où, tous deux, on se gorge de la présence de l'autre.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait une crise de panique ? ».

Je ferme les yeux quand je me remémore la sensation que j'ai ressenti quand personne ne me parlait de lui… Je garde le silence, mais monsieur veut savoir pourquoi et je n'ai pas le courage de lui cacher des choses :

« Durant mon coma, j'ai vu… Enfin c'est plus compliqué… J'ai _vécu _pendant de brefs moments plusieurs vies. À chaque fois, t'étais là, sauf une fois où tu es mort pour me protéger. Ça m'a montré que je tenais plus à toi que je n'étais censé le faire… Toutes les autres m'ont montré que tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour moi et que tu serais toujours là pour me protéger. Mais celle-là, cette vie où tu es mort à ma place, m'a vraiment blessé. Je voulais venir te rejoindre… Puis j'ai vu ma mère qui m'a donné le choix entre partir avec elle ou retourner auprès des miens… Évidemment, je n'ai pas hésité, et je t'ai entendu… Je t'ai entendu me supplier de revenir, revenir vers toi… Mais quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais pas là… Et j'ai eu peur, peur que finalement tu ne sois qu'une hallucination, une création de mon imagination… J'appelais après toi et personne ne me répondait… Je n'ai pas réussi à endiguer la crise de panique, quand j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas réel… Je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'était te retrouver toi ! Et puis t'es arrivé… ».

Il me serre un peu plus fort, mais en prenant bien soin de ne pas appuyer sur les blessures qui ornent mon corps… Je souris face à son comportement possessif et affectueux… Je pourrais vite devenir accro à la pire des drogues : lui !

« Et je ne partirai pas ! Jamais ! »

J'ai tant voulu un jour entendre ces mots et c'est lui qui me les dit… Je dois être au paradis !

« Non, tu n'y es pas, et si un jour tu oses y aller sans moi, je t'égorge… ».

« Avec tes dents, oui je sais », la réplique me fait sourire. C'est notre truc rien qu'à nous !

Le sommeil me rattrape, mais je ne veux pas m'endormir au risque de le voir partir…

« Dors, Stiles ! Je serais là à ton réveil, je te le promets ! ».

« Vrai ? ».

Un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne et un changement de position (son cœur est juste la plus merveilleuse des berceuses au monde), il finit par me répondre :

« Toujours ! Je serais toujours auprès de toi ! ».

Et Morphée m'attrape.

Le lendemain en me réveillant, je constate qu'il est toujours là. Endormi, il ressemble à un ange. Parfaitement détendu, il fait jeune, il fait enfin son âge. Je prends mon temps pour imprimer les contours de son visage, pour les graver dans ma mémoire… Ne pouvant me retenir davantage, je me penche vers ses lèvres et les embrasse doucement. Au moment où je m'éloigne, il me rapproche de lui et m'embrasse passionnément. Ce moment est magique. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête… Mais le manque d'air commence à se faire sentir à un moment et avec regret je m'éloigne doucement. Et me recouche sur son torse. Les mots n'ont pas leur place en cet instant, rien ne compte plus que sa présence à mes cotés !

« Je t'aime Stiles… ».

Mon cœur s'arrête un moment avant de repartir encore plus rapidement… Je sais combien ces mots sont difficiles à dire pour lui, les entendre me donne l'impression d'être le trésor le plus fabuleux du monde, et le plus fragile également… Je savoure ces paroles à leur juste valeur. Mais ce silence lui fait peur, je le sais ! J'embrasse son torse, juste au niveau du cœur et lui réponds :

« Moi aussi Der, je t'aime aussi ! ».

Il lâche un soupir de contentement, qui me tire un large sourire.

La vie est faite de hauts et de bas, de bonheur et de tristesse, d'engagements et de trahison…

Mais la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue à fond, malgré tout ce que l'on peut endurer. Il ne faut jamais baisser les bras, il faut croire en ses rêves pour donner un sens à sa vie.

Beaucoup de gens vont me poser la question : est-ce que cela en vaut la peine ? Est-ce qu'_Il_ en vaut la peine ?

Et ma réponse sera toujours la même : oui, il en vaut la peine, _Nous_ en valons la peine. Pour lui, je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter. Avec lui, j'irai au bout du monde, si cela veut dire pouvoir rester dans ses bras…

**N/A 2: Donc voici comment s'achève Is it really worth it ? **

**J'ai choisi le thème des _Expériences de mort imminente_ (EMI ou _Near Death Experience_ en anglais, NDE) car c'est un sujet qui m'a toujours intrigué que se soit dans les films, séries ou livres. Il y a deux ans j'ai lu un policier où le personnage principal s'était fait assassiner et lui aussi et revenu à la vie après 30 min de décès... L'intrigue m'est venu alors que j'étais en voiture, et je n'ai pas réussi à me l'enlever de la tête et en voici le résultat... A vous de me dire si cela vous a convaincu ou pas du tout :) Les juges c'est vous ! **

**En tout cas je voulais vous remercier, car publier et surtout partager cette histoire avec vous a été géniale! Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir, d'autres rougir, d'autres sourire comme une idiote et m'ont surtout donner l'envie de me dépasser pour vous apporter des chapitres de qualités... A vous encore une fois d'en juger la qualité ;) Mais ces chapitres n'auraient jamais vu le jour sans ma bêta et ma meilleure amie qui sont les premières à lire ce que j'écris et qui me donnent des conseils pour progresser... Merci pour votre soutien les filles, sans vous je n'en serais pas là :)**

**Je vous dit encore à bientôt et merci d'avoir lu :) **


End file.
